Jueves
by OnoderaSyoTakatsuki
Summary: Jamas pensé que me enamoraría y menos de alguien a quien solo veo en las mañanas en el tren...pero tal vez la hora a llegado y deseo que estos sentimientos sean correspondidos por el...


Hola a todos... hace siglos que no escribo y esta historia fue a pedido de alguien espero sea de su agrado y si les gusten no olviden comentarla si no por favor dejenme una recomendacion 0w0

pareja: nowaki x hiroki

Declaimer: Los personajes no son mios y la cancion tampoco, solo los tome prestado para poder crear esta pequeña historia.

La Historia esta cantada por Hiroki.

"Jueves"

"si fuera mas guapa y un poco mas lista, si fuera especial si fuera de revista, tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quien eres..."

Me llamo Kamijou Hiroki, tengo 23 años. En mis años jamás me había enamorado de alguien...pero creo que la hora allegado.

como cada mañana fui a tomar el tren de las nueve y hay estaba el sentado en el mismo lugar de todos los días con su mirada perdida en la ventana del tren... siempre me pongo a pensar que pasaría si yo fuera mas guapo o mas listo o tal ves un actor famoso... el me miraría como yo lo hago cada mañana el me hablaría o me invitaría a salir... o si yo tendría el valor de levantarme e ir junto a ti y hablarte, pero se que eso es imposible jamás tendré el valor suficiente para decirte alguna palabra...

"...te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas que llevo por ti mi falda mas bonita y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal se inundan mis pupilas..."

Me siento en frente de ti, solo para mirarte disimuladamente. S e que sonora divertido pero siempre me pongo mis trajes mas elegantes y perfectos solo para que tu los veas, pero tu solo das un gran bostezo y mis pupilas se inundan lentamente por no captar tu atención...

"...De pronto me miras te miro y suspiras yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista apenas respiro me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar..."

Sin previo aviso me miras con eso hermoso ojos azules, correspondo tu mirada pero tu solo suspiras, poniéndome nervioso y sonrojado solo cierro mis ojos tu rápidamente apartas tu mirada, mi respiración se descontrola y mis manos comienzan a temblar, jamás pensé que esto sucedería mi corazón late fuertemente y mis mejillas no dejan de enrojecerse cada vez mas... sentía que en cualquier momento moriría...

"...Y a si pasan los días de lunes a viernes como las golondrinas del poema de Becker de estación a estación enfrente tu y yo va y viene el silencio..."

Todos los días pasan de la misma manera, de lunes a viernes sentados frente a frente pero siempre reina el mismo silencio entre los dos... de repente sacas un libro de tu bolso era del escritor Becker me sorprendí bastante, y párese que se a dado cuenta por que pego una pequeña carcajada, me sonroje y aparte la mirada, yo tenia el mismo libro, el profesor Miyagi me lo había recomendado, y pues me encanto mucho se transformo en mi favorito.  
>Me alegra saber que por lo menos tenemos algo en común... aunque sea solo un libro...<p>

"…de pronto me miras te miro y suspiras yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista apenas respiro me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar…"

T e miro lentamente analizándote por completo pero al llegar a tus ojos me doy cuenta que estos también me miran, me sonrojo, y tu solo suspiras, nervioso desvió la mirada y cierro mis ojos, rápidamente apartas tu mirada, me pareció que estabas sonrojado, pero tal vez solo fue mi imaginación, nuevamente mi corazón se descontrola y mi respiración era cada vez mas agitada...

"...Y entonces ocurre despiertan mis labios pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta y me quiero morir…"

Sin poder controlarme mis labios lentamente pronuncian tu nombre con algo de tartamudez...-No...wa...ki...- tu me miras sorprendido... debes pensar que soy un tonto, un idiota, que debería hacer solo quiero desaparecer o morir en este preciso instante...

"…Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren…"

Sin previo aviso te levantas, y te acercas cada vez mas a mi, quería huir, quería gritar, o simplemente sacar un libro de mi bolso y tirártelo por la cabeza pero me contuve… te mire, y cada vez mas se reducía el espacio que antes nos separaba a ambos, quedaste en frente de mi poco a poco te fuiste arrodillando y me mirabas penetrantemente con esos ojos azules, creo que estaba sonrojado y como no estarlo si eras tu quien estaba en frente mió...Abres poco a poco tu boca y dejas salir unas palabras que hacen que mi corazón se acelere mas aun...-"Yo... no conozco mucho a Hiro-san...- savia mi nombre... lo savia... eso me hacia tan feliz a pesar que solo sea eso...-"pero solo por ti tomo este tren cada mañana, solo para ver el rostro de Hiro-san, solo para ver tus ojos color chocolates, solo para ver tus mejillas enrojecidas, solo para verte leer los libros que cada mañana traes, solo para poder estar frente a ti aunque sea un rato en la mañana..."-

"...Y ya estamos llegando mi vida a cambiado un día especial este 11 de marzo me tomas la mano y llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz..."

Faltaba poco para llegar a la estación, yo estaba completamente feliz ambos nos sentíamos iguales, este 11 de marzo es el día mas feliz de mi vida. Tu seguías enfrente de mi, me mirabas sonriente, yo solo callaba y te miraba sonrojado, repentinamente tomas mis manos mientras entrábamos a un túnel, no logre divisar tu rostro pero creo que sonreías y que tratabas de decirme algo, cuando se escuche una explosión fuertemente la gente estaba desesperada, tu me ayudas a levantarme, pero antes de hacerlo todo se vuelve mas oscuro que antes y pierdo mi conciencia...

"...Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios me dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón."

Luego de un rato recobro mi conciencia no estabas junto a mi, me asuste y comencé a buscarte... no sentía mis piernas y mi pecho no paraba de sangrar. Logre encontrarte tu respiración estaba entre cortada, y al poner mis manos sobre tu rostro sentí que sangrabas demasiado. Me tratabas de decir algunas palabras, pero no lograbas pronúncialas bien, tome lo poco y nada de valentía que me quedaba y te bese lentamente, el dolor era insoportable pero, al besarte el dolor desaparecía, lentamente nos fuimos separando lentamente, por mis ojos caían mis lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor, lagrimas de alegría, y lagrimas de tristeza, al parecer te diste cuenta que lloraba me tomaste mis manos, nuevamente me sonreírse con lo poco de fuerza que te quedaba y me dijiste aquellas palabras hermosas...-" Hiro-san... t-te amo... por favor quédate a mi lado... hasta nuestro ultimo aliento...- haciendo caso a lo dicho me acerque un poco mas a ti, entrelazamos nuestras manos, te dije que te amaba y cerramos nuestros ojos esperando que nuestro fin llegara...  
>_<p>

Espero les gustara

y kisa-san espero te guste te la dedico especialmente te kiero!


End file.
